crystalrsfandomcom-20200214-history
CrystalRS's Rules and Punishments (In-game Rules only)
Crystal-RS Rules In-Game Rules / Forum Rules : Players and In-Game Rules – Article 1 Do not spread stories on how to abuse specific parts of the game (i.e. telling bugs/glitches/exploiting.)Report glitches immediately. Only repeat the glitch if demonstrating it to a Staff Member.*Do not disrespect, impersonate or annoy any Staff Members. *Excessive flaming/complaining/whining/crying is not tolerated. *Do not hack other players. *Do not threaten to ddos/dos/hack, even jokingly. *If caught sharing your Crystal-RS Account will lead to be a permanent ban. *If you are caught selling/giving away your account, buying a Crystal-RS Account, or freely giving away/selling/buying Crystal-RS services for any reason, your account will be disabled. *Do not try to sell in-game items for real money. *Do not ask Staff In-Game to undo punishments. *Do not question decisions or choices made by the Staff. *Do not boost (includes Crystal-RS, and kills/kdr). *Do not autotype anywhere unless set at speed of 10+ seconds. *Do not advertise (i.e. other servers, websites etc.) *Third party programs to help level up your stats are against our rules, as well as using any programs that gain you an advantage over other players.(i.e. Autoclickers, Bots etc.) *Do not beg. *Do not discriminate, for example “racism”. *Do not work against decisions made by Staff Members. *Do not spam. *Do not scam. *Do not suggest for someone to be demoted due to them banning/infracting you or because you do not like them, create a report that has solid evidence. *Risks in certain situations will be your own portion of responsibility (i.e. killed in wildy, being lured etc.). Forum Rules – Article 2 #Do not advertise content not associated with Crystal-RS. (i.e. other servers, websites etc.) #Do not flame or disrespect Staff Members. #Do not ignore the stickies or appeal rules. #Do not threaten to ddos/dos/hack, even jokingly. #Do not use inappropriate or irritating signature pictures/text. #Do not spam (includes posts and topics and try to avoid double posts.) #Do not bump old topics. #Do not disrespect/rant/whine/cry/complain. #Do not suggest for someone to be demoted due to them banning/infracting you or because you do not like them, create a report that has solid evidence. #Do not backseat moderate. (Always follow sectional rules, do not post on someone elses appeals etc.) #If you're banned, do not make new account to post with unless your punishment has expired. #Offensive language including racism, sexism is not tolerated (including any kind of discrimination). #Do not beg. #Do not work against decisions made by Staff Members. #Do not threaten to ddos/dos/hack, even jokingly. #Do not spread stories on how to abuse specific parts of the game (i.e. telling bugs/glitches/exploiting.) #Do not hack other players. #Do not ask Staff In-Game to undo punishments. Moderator Rules – Article 3 #Do not randomly accuse players of abuse. Evidence is key. #Do not disrespect other players just because you are a Staff Member. #Do not abuse your powers on players. #Do not randomly ban someone / kick / mute or even jail them for no apparent reason. #Players have a right to play but if something gets out of hand you are allowed to step in and take charge. #You must be able to help players at all times. #Moderators have to follow the same rules as the “Players Rules”. #Report anything that should be reported (i.e. abuse/punishments etc.) to the Staff Members who are in a higher position than you are (i.e. Owners, Administrators). Administrator Rules – Article 4 #Take charge over moderator abuse / donator abuse and all kinds of other things that get out of hand. #Administrators have to follow the same rules as the “Players Rules” and the “Moderator Rules”. #Report anything that should be reported (i.e. abuse/punishments etc.) to the Staff Members who are in a higher position than you are (i.e. Owners). You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. Any Staff Member has the right to take measures on players (permission of a Staff Member higher than yourself needs to be given) who abuse the game. The following warnings will show you what can be done without permission and what can be done with. First warning – mute/jail for 30 minutes (depending on the situation) – no permission needed Second warning – mute/jail for 60 minutes (depending on the situation) – no permission needed Third warning – any punishment allowed for 60 minutes – permission needed Staff Members have the right to ban the accused if he/she does the following: Unacceptable breaking of specific Crystal-RS Rules - Article 5 #Hacking #Advertising #Threatening the server